warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The Sardaukar
How big is this army? Depending on the size this may be NCF. Supahbadmarine 17:40, October 14, 2011 (UTC) If I may point out, the Sadukar were a military force from the Dune books, and Atrides one to the House Majors. I'm sorry to point out hut this, but using stuff from another universe may be NCF, or the usage of someone's fiction may be illegal. Don't know but we just got thru bashing one guy for making a Green Lanterns space marines chapter. Just throwing that out there. Vivaporius 18:18, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I am fine with people drawing inspiration from other series so long as they make their addition fit in with Canon. I am more concerned with an Inquisitor having a massive personal army. Supahbadmarine 18:25, October 14, 2011 (UTC) As I'm I. But considering that inquisitors do this stuff like it's instinctive (just speculation), so as it isn't a 500 million superhuman army carving out a chunk of Segmentum Solar, I'm cool. Vivaporius 18:32, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Thus my speculation. So I'm wrong, and I'm okay with that. As for the inquisitors, considering that they are so divided, and that their typically independent, I don't know what one inquisitor does has any meaning to he others. The Imperium is a big place, and I'm pretty sure that only when that inquisitor does something that could harm the Imperium at large do the other get involved. Much in the same way one inquisitor (I forgot his name), destroyed several human planets to starve a Tyranid Hive Fleet of bio mass, which worked, but for his hand in the death of billions of humans, he was executed. Vivaporius 18:45, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Well observed, but the problem is less with the Inquisition as a whole, but rather an Inquisitors personal rivals. Any Inquisitor that has performed his duties for a long period, or had had a particularly eventful career will inevitably gain some enemies with the Inquisition. Some of these enemies will do anything in their power to prove that the inquisitor is guilty of heresy. Secondly you do make a good point about them not taking action until an Inquisitor clearly steps out of line, but if you were in the Inquisition would you like the prospect that when this Inquisitor has an army backing him up when he finally does step over the line? Supahbadmarine 18:58, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I would be very uneasy if my peer was getting ready to press the red button. But as this is the Imperium, there are varying degrees of what each inquisitor will do. Vivaporius 19:12, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Even though i created this i am edgey on this and i am considering deleting it, or renaming it. TheUnholyEmperor 22:10, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Your anxiety is not unfounded, but I would like to point out that with some work we can make this fit canon. However i am an Admin, so if you really do want to delete this then I will do so. Let me know what you decide. Supahbadmarine 21:15, October 25, 2011 (UTC) How can we make this fit canon? If you don't mind me asking. TheUnholyEmperor 22:18, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Well, first of all we should change it from being the personal army of an Inquisitor. People start to get edgy when they see one Inquisitor amassing a little too much power. Instead we can make this a secondary military force used to supplement the less numerous Grey Knights in support of the Ordo Malleus. The Inquisitor that you mentioned could have been the one who proposed the idea, and is in charge of recruitment and training for the force. I have a whole scenario that would make this fit into canon. What do you think? Supahbadmarine 21:23, October 25, 2011 (UTC) That could work, we could make it the army of a Lord Commander-Militant, and is an ally of the Ordo Malleus could we? TheUnholyEmperor 22:23, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I am thinking that it be better if they stay outside of the regular Imperial Guard chain of command since they are specialists. Rather they could be directly under the command of the Inquisition. Here is what I think would be a good idea for recruiting. These guys could be made up of regiments that had previous experience with fighting Daemons. The general policy of the Imperium is to purge Regiments that have had too much exposure to Chaos, but in rare cases the Inquisitor Lord that you mentioned could take the remnants of these Regiments and test them thuroughly for corruption. Should they pass these trials the Regiments are taken out of Imperial Guard service, are reindoctrinated, trained to deal with Daemons and preessed into service of the Inquisition. They could appoint on of them as leader. Maybe a title like Lord General Malleus. What are your thoughts? Supahbadmarine 21:37, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I think that is an excellent idea, i could not of thought of a better idea you are a genius TheUnholyEmperor 22:40, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for saying so. Finding clever ways to make NCF articles fit canon is a bit of a passion for me. If you need any further help don't be afraid to ask. Supahbadmarine 21:48, October 25, 2011 (UTC)